The Stare That Started It All
by sasukechic
Summary: What started as an innocent question changed the relationship between John Connor and his cyborg protector Cameron forever. But not everyone is happy about their new relationship. How far will he have go to protect his new found happiness and his girlfriend from the forces both friend and foe that seek to rip them apart or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

The stare that started it all

Chapter 1- It begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the plot of this story, but a girl can dream right.

John Connor sat uncomfortably at his laptop trying to ignore the disturbing stare of his machine bodyguard, it was a very intense mechanical stare that really brought home the fact that she is a terminator, a machine designed and programmed to kill; something he really needed to remember right now since he couldn't even look at her for more than one minute without having to leave the room to calm down his raging male teenage hormones. "It's rude to stare, you know" he finally said when he could take no more of the silent stare. "No, John I don't know and I don't understand, I was told that by staring intently at a boy you attracted emotionally to it could tell him of your affections but now you're saying it's rude to stare, I really don't understand humans." Was her only reply before she walked out of the room leaving john stunned and the only thing he could think was:

"_Did Cameron just say that she's emotionally attracted to me!"_

**A/N: Sorry that the first chapter is so short but this is my first story so the beginning might not be too good and I sort of wanted to set the scene a little, other than that there's loads more to come and well this story is just really writing itself so we'll see where it goes. Will update with next chapter soon. **

**Sasukechic Out **


	2. Chapter 2

The Stare That Started It All

Chapter 2- The Aftermath

**A/N: ****this chapter was inspired by listening to River's Theme from Dr Who season 6 which I also do not own. **

Disclaimer: Own nothing expect the plot of this story, but a girl can dream right.

It had been a week since 'the incident', as John liked to call it, with Cameron and he hadn't stopped thinking about what happened. It was so distracting that his mom even noticed, so much so that he had been deflecting her questions the whole time. For the past week his mom had been asking if he was ok and his only answer was "yeah mom, why wouldn't I be" but he wasn't fine because the only thing he could think about was the words Cameron had left him with a week before _"staring intently at a boy you attracted emotionally to" _kept repeating themselves in head even when he was asleep so much so that he'd started having dreams that would have his mother castrate him and destroy Cameron. But try as he might to resolve this or even talk to Cameron about it and she ignored which John really didn't like so tonight whether she wanted to or not they were going to talk and sort this out for his sanities sake.

_Later that night after the adults were asleep_

John crept across the hall towards Cameron's room hoping he'd find her there so he wouldn't have to risk his mother hearing him sneak downstairs to find his cyborg protector. But walking into her room he found nothing, _"stupid John," _he thought_ "why would she be in her room she doesn't need to sleep"_, so he quietly left her room and walked down the stairs and quietly searched for the cyborg girl he was looking for. "Cameron" he whispered loud enough for her to hear but not to wake the other occupants in the house. However she did not stir or show any sign of hearing him even though he knew she had, "Cameron, come on I know you hear me, we need to talk about the other day, you know we do." Still nothing, "Cameron, seriously, answer me, we have to talk, come on before my mom wakes up and finds us here." He tried, hoping she would respond. "You should be asleep John." Was her reply a moment later to which John smirked and said "I would be if I could, but I can't because I need to talk to you, now." "Then talk John" came her reply as she sat down on the couch. "What you said last week about being _'emotionally attracted'_ to me, did you mean it, and don't lie or try to fool me I need the truth, Cameron." He said trying to calm his slightly rapid heartbeat. " Yes john it's true" she answered and his heart started beating slightly faster, he had to be sure so he asked "all of it, Cameron", "yes John all of it" was her only answer and then he sat next to her and took her hand. "Cameron, do you remember what I told you about staring?" she looked straight into his eyes as he started talking, " Yes John I remember", "staring doesn't show us how one feels but it does get our attention", and then he leaned in and did something he had been dreaming of for the entire week, he kissed her with a passion only known between them and they leaned back on the couch arms folding themselves around each other before he reluctantly pulled away because he heard a slight cough. As John turned his head the voice said "Erhm what do you two think you're doing" and john saw the one person he had been dreading standing there in front of them, HIS MOTHER.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews they were a big help and really appreciated. Sorry for long wait last week of college before I leave and things are hectic but after then there will be more chapters more often. Like the last chapter this one wrote itself mostly. I recommend listening to River's theme when you start reading the conversation between John and Cameron because I was listening to when I wrote it and it kind of creates the atmosphere for the section. Enjoy and I will have the next chapter up asap. **

**Sasukechic out**


	3. Chapter 3

The Stare That Started It All

Chapter 3- In Trouble With The Law (Better known As Mom)

Disclaimer: Own nothing expect the plot of this story, but a girl can dream right.

_Re-cap _

_As John turned his head the voice said "Erhm what do you two think you're doing" and john saw the one person he had been dreading standing there in front of them, HIS MOTHER._

"Err, hey mom" John said nervously from his position on top of Cameron on the couch. "We were, um, just talking." "Talking, huh" Sarah replied, raising her eyebrow, "talking, didn't look like talking John, talking involves words, not tongues last I checked." "Oh yeah, mom, and you would know about now would you?" he questioned, he really didn't want to have to fight with his mother right now. "Yes john, I know, you wouldn't be here unless I knew" was the answer he received before Cameron finally spoke up, "we were talking Sarah, before -", but Sarah cut "did I ask you metal? Because I don't think I did." "MOM! How DARE you, she's more human to me than you will ever be" John spoke very angry at how his mother treated Cameron who is his best and only friend, "and until you apologize to her, I won't consider you much family at all." Then he turned towards Cameron, "come on Cam obviously staying down here won't be good for either of us seeing as people interrupt us all the time." and taking Cameron's hand lead her upstairs without looking back at his mother who stood there where John and Cameron had left her with a look of shock on her face thinking,

"_When did I lose him to a cyborg who just happens to be a pretty girl and the girl he likes. How much more will I lose my little boy before this is done?"_

_Meanwhile upstairs in John's room_

John closed the door behind Cameron and locked it then he moved his chest of drawers in front of it to make sure that it couldn't be opened, which was confusing Cameron as she had no idea why he was doing it. "John, why are you blocking the only viable escape route from the house that we have should we be attacked by machines?" she asked curiously at his strange behaviour. "you don't know what my mother is like Cameron, if given the chance she will come in here and destroy you and then castrate me for what we did downstairs, in fact she's probably destroying the couch right now, look just trust me ok." He answered her, in a somewhat worried and anxious tone that Cameron knew would not be good right now. "John I'm sure your mother isn't doing what you're thinking she's doing, she's probably shocked at the display of romantic affection that she saw between us," Cameron sated trying to calm john down as he was a little agitated, which usually happens when he argues with his mother, "you need to relax John she won't hurt you or me, she's your mother she won't hurt you and I'm here to protect you so she knows that I need to be functioning properly in order to protect you" she said as she tilted her head and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. John hearing her words relaxed a little and pulled her into his arms, "yes she will Cameron, she will hurt me because she knows how I feel about you" he said as he put his head in the hollow of her neck and nuzzled her surprisingly warm synthetic skin. Cameron slowly led John towards his bed seeing as it was very late and John needed sleep so that he could get up for school tomorrow. She made to get up and out of john's arms but he only tightened his grip on her. "John I need to be ready in case we're found by enemy machines" "No, NO, Cameron stay with me please, I don't want you to leave me here" he frowned sleepily and tightened his grip a little more "Cameron please, stay with me, please?" he asked. "John I have to protect you, I'm not going far, I promise." "NO, I love Cameron and I'm not gonna let go, I want you to be my girlfriend" John said sleepily holding Cameron against his chest and silently falling asleep holding on very tightly to the cyborg he loved. Laying there on John's chest Cameron smiled, John loved her and he wouldn't let her go. Then she remembered her mission, she couldn't get too close and he would have to let go eventually. As she lay there in John's arms a message appeared across her HUD and she opened the file.

OPERATION GENESIS SKY

_Password required: _

_Cameron Connor_

_Password Accepted _

_Welcome General J Connor _

An image of John, the Future John appeared to her and began talking, "Cameron if are seeing this then my younger self has told you that he loves you, something that in our short time together I've come to realize is the same for me. He will need you Cameron, especially in the days to come and you must do everything in your power to remain at his side because if you leave he will follow you even through time if that is where you go. Love him Cameron love him for as long as you both live, because you are more than just a machine now and you have always been more than just a machine to him. I wish you both luck and happiness Cameron Connor."

And then a short message appeared on her HUD saying,

Good luck John and Cameron Connor

Message Ended

She smiled widely, she was free, free to be with John. "I love you too John" she whispered before running the sub-routine programme she created off of John's sleeping patterns and going into standby mode in his arms.

**A/N: well here's chapter 3 which was inspired while listening to Davy Jone's Locket Theme from Pirates of the Caribbean (LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM SO MUCH) enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon seeing as I finished college and now I have more free time. **

**Sasukechic Out**


	4. Chapter 4

The Stare That Started It All

Chapter 4- Everything Changes Part 1John

Disclaimer: Own nothing expect the plot of this story, but a girl can dream right.

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating for so long, I haven't been feeling very well and then I had to look for jobs, which I am still doing, but I will try to update more often from now on.**

Re-cap

_And then a short message appeared on her HUD saying,_

_Good luck John and Cameron Connor_

_Message Ended _

_She smiled widely, she was free, free to be with John. "I love you too John" she whispered before running the sub-routine programme she created off of John's sleeping patterns and going into standby mode in his arms._

Chapter 4

_John's thoughts – like this_

_**Sarah's thoughts- like this**_

_**Cameron's thoughts- like this**_

John's POV

'_Err why is it so bright in here? I could have sworn it was supposed to be night-time.' _John thought as consciousness returned to his sleepy body as the sun streamed through the curtain in his room. _'please don't tell me it's morning already?'_ he thought as he remembered what happened the night before…

**Flashback**

"_Err, hey mom" John said nervously from his position on top of Cameron on the couch. "We were, um, just talking." "Talking, huh" Sarah replied, raising her eyebrow, "talking, didn't look like talking John, talking involves words, not tongues last I checked." "Oh yeah, mom, and you would know about now would you?" he questioned, he really didn't want to have to fight with his mother right now. "Yes john, I know, you wouldn't be here unless I knew" was the answer he received before Cameron finally spoke up, "we were talking Sarah, before -", but Sarah cut "did I ask you metal? Because I don't think I did." "MOM! How DARE you, she's more human to me than you will ever be" John spoke very angry at how his mother treated Cameron who is his best and only friend, "and until you apologize to her, I won't consider you much family at all." Then he turned towards Cameron, "come on Cam obviously staying down here won't be good for either of us seeing as people interrupt us all the time."_

**End Flashback**

'_Err I am in so much trouble with mom, but I'm so glad I finally stood up for Cameron, I'm sick of mom and Derek always putting her down.' _John thought as he tried to move onto his side only to find that there was a weight on his chest holding him down. Looking down he found the most beautiful head of dark hair laying on his chest over his heart and another memory from last night came to him….

**Flashback**

"_John, why are you blocking the only viable escape route from the house that we have should we be attacked by machines?" she asked curiously at his strange behaviour. "you don't know what my mother is like Cameron, if given the chance she will come in here and destroy you and then castrate me for what we did downstairs, in fact she's probably destroying the couch right now, look just trust me ok." He answered her, in a somewhat worried and anxious tone that Cameron knew would not be good right now. "John I'm sure your mother isn't doing what you're thinking she's doing, she's probably shocked at the display of romantic affection that she saw between us," Cameron sated trying to calm john down as he was a little agitated, which usually happens when he argues with his mother, "you need to relax John she won't hurt you or me, she's your mother she won't hurt you and I'm here to protect you so she knows that I need to be functioning properly in order to protect you" she said as she tilted her head and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. John hearing her words relaxed a little and pulled her into his arms, "yes she will Cameron, she will hurt me because she knows how I feel about you" he said as he put his head in the hollow of her neck and nuzzled her surprisingly warm synthetic skin. Cameron slowly led John towards his bed seeing as it was very late and John needed sleep so that he could get up for school tomorrow. She made to get up and out of john's arms but he only tightened his grip on her. "John I need to be ready in case we're found by enemy machines" "No, NO, Cameron stay with me please, I don't want you to leave me here" he frowned sleepily and tightened his grip a little more "Cameron please, stay with me, please?" he asked. "John I have to protect you, I'm not going far, I promise." "NO, I love Cameron and I'm not gonna let go, I want you to be my girlfriend" John said sleepily holding Cameron against his chest and silently falling asleep holding on very tightly to the cyborg he loved. Laying there on John's chest Cameron smiled, John loved her and he wouldn't let her go._

**End Flashback**

'_Well this certainly brightens my day, she's so beautiful and she's so mine. My beautiful cyborg girlfriend. My Girlfriend, Hell yes!' _he thought as he looked down and placed his hand gently on her hair.

"Mmmm," came the sound from the stirring cyborg on his chest, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Morning sleepy head" he said as her head moved on his chest, snuggling into him before she suddenly shifted up and caught his mouth in a passionate 'Good Morning' kiss. Pulling away after enjoying the kiss for a moment John said, "Mmmm, as much as I really want to continue this lovely encounter, we have school." "Yes John, of course we do, we must get ready." Came Cameron's curt machine like reply as she lifted herself from his chest and slid to the edge of the bed. "Hey, hey, where do you think you're going, we have time." John said pulling her back towards him. But before they could kiss again a knock on the door pulled them apart and his mother's voice came in through the door, sounding very angry, "John, wake up time for school and tell your little love-bot to get ready too."

**A/N: ** **Sorry again for not updating recently, but here's a new chapter to make up for it. I'll be updating again soon with part 2 of this chapter which is in a different POV. Sasukechic out**


End file.
